


A Light in the Anarchy Darkness

by thewrittennerd



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/thewrittennerd
Summary: AU. Aidan Kennedy is the newest deputy in Charming. Filip “Chibs” Telford is part of SAMCRO. Two different sides of the law, two separate worlds. But in the span of one lifetime, a love story will build up from skeletons in the closet; poured out in confidential nights together between two people who become a listening ear for the other. [Chibs/OC, starts in S1]
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s), Tara Knowles & Original Female Character(s), Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Light in the Anarchy Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> While I do want this to go through all of the season one plots, for the purpose of this story, I probably won't be. Like, I'll throw in a lot of alternative plots but still keep some of the original ones. Such as the Chibs & Fiona plot. Which I love, but for the purpose of this fan fiction, they are divorced.
> 
> When I first started writing this story, it was with the intention that Chibs is NOT going to be a cradle robber. Yes there is a twenty-one year age gap between Alexandra Daddario and Tommy Flanagan – of this I am very aware – but at the beginning of the story, I am making Aidan twenty-two years old, not eighteen like she should look.

Alexandra Daddario as Aidan Kennedy

 _Song Recommendations_ : Easy – Lionel Richie; Bailamos – Enrique Iglesias; The Cure – Lady Gaga; Hero – Enrique Iglesias; It's Your Love – Faith Hill & Tim McGraw; Leather & Lace – Stevie Nicks (ft. Don Henley); Just Tonight – The Pretty Reckless; Love on the Brain – Rihanna; Guaranteed – Eddie Vedder; How to Dream – Sam Phillips  
  
 **Chapter One**  
“When can I expect you to be arriving in Charming?” Tara Knowles' hoarse voice is heard saying over the phone to her paternal cousin Aidan Kennedy.  
  
Aidan's voice is also soft, nearly hoarse, as she replies, “In a few days, I'm hoping. I still have some things to clean out of Grandpa Kennedy's house and I have to make sure that none of my paternal cousins steal the Mustang. So give or take, it could be sometime this weekend.”  
  
“Just call me when you arrive and I'll meet you somewhere with the keys to Dad's house,” Tara tells her cousin, knowing right off she'd need a place to live when Aidan comes to Charming.  
  
“And where will you be living, Tare? You'll need somewhere to live as well,” Aidan reminds her cousin.  
  
“I sleep at the hospital more plus I haven't lived in the house in over 10 years. So it's yours, Aid. You may need to ask for help with cleaning & renovations though. I don't know how much damage there is on the interior. Maybe I should just go with you.” Aidan could sense her cousin getting emotional and knew waves of memories would wash over her as soon as they both stepped into their parents' childhood home. Into Tara's childhood home.  
  
Though Aidan was born & grew up in Seattle, Washington, her mother Aileen still made an effort to make sure Aidan knew Tara growing up despite their six year age gap. “I can't wait to see you, Tara.”  
  
“Me too, Aidan.” And, with that, the two cousins end their phone call before Aidan goes to finish going through every room in her recently deceased mother's house. It didn't feel much like a home to Aidan – not anymore at least. Aidan had barely been a toddler when her father left so she barely remembers him. Her mother had a long string of bad relationships after Aidan's father walked away from his family.  
  
As Aidan packs some photo albums into a box labeled “Misc.”, she decides to take another short break from packing. Plopping herself down onto a sturdy crate, Aidan opens the photo album to the first page. At the top of the page read “WEDDING” and Aidan smiles as a memory flashes through her mind.  
  
 _“Tell me the story again, Mama! Please?!” Six year old Aidan pleads with her already exhausted mother halfway asleep, mother & daughter laying in Aileen's bed and tucked under the covers.  
  
Aileen heaves a bit of a tired sigh. Her young daughter could have started telling the story herself. But Aileen clears her throat anyway before her naturally hoarse voice starts to speak. “Once upon a time there was a handsome Navy sailor named Liam. Liam had a girl waiting back home for him. Way back in his hometown of Rogue River. A beautiful lass named Amelia… Oh honey, you don't really want to hear this story now, do you? It's very late and you have to go to your grandparents's house tomorrow.”  
  
“Mama, please! I love hearing you tell the story!” Aidan pleads again. When Aileen heaves yet another sigh, Aidan knows that she isn't going to get her way. Her mother worked long hours, sometimes at both of her two jobs as a waitress and volunteering at the hospital._

* * *

Charming, California. It probably wouldn't be the same ideal small town Aidan envisions herself living or working – or even remembering going to visit with her mother. But given that it was in the middle of nowhere – yet still close to the desert & the mountains – Aidan has a very strong feeling it would be the home she had wanted for a long time. However, the loud beeping from the dashboard of Aidan's 1965 Ford Mustang – in candy apple red – makes the newly graduated law officer in the states of both California & Washington let out a soft groan. Aidan knew she should have listened to her training officer's firm instructions to stop for gas.  
  
Her prized possession, which had been a gift from her grandfather in his the last will & testament – causing an uproar among her relatives that _wanted_ the car for themselves – makes it to the side of the road before giving out on Aidan completely.  
  
Now came the tricky part: finding cell reception. Aidan could find none and lets out a soft half sigh, half groan. If this hadn't been her biggest worry, the sound of a motorcycle engine that – at first – was going to whiz past her makes Aidan reach out & over to open up her glovebox compartment in order to slip her hand inside, smoothing the palm of her hand over the gun's barrel.  
  
The motorcycle's engine begins to inch toward slowing to a stop in front of the Mustang. Aidan keeps a firm but loose grip on the gun's barrel, waiting for the person to approach her car. Bringing it out quickly, Aidan hides the gun on the left side of herself; holding it with her right hand. Her ears pick up on someone dismounting a bike-sounding transportation before striding up to the driver's side, tapping on the window. With her left hand, Aidan uses the crank-style window roller; keeping a firm grip on the gun.  
  
A man with blonde hair he could tuck behind his ears bends down to the window and gives her a friendly smile. “You having car trouble, miss? I could give you a lift or call for a tow truck,” he says politely.  
  
Aidan hesitates before easing up a little with the grip her hand has on the gun. “Would you mind calling for the tow truck?”  
  
The man smiles, nods and steps away from her car to take care of calling for a tow truck. Aidan's gaze drifts toward the motorcycle, sitting up a little straighter in the driver's seat.  
  
It was going to be another nightfall before Aidan sees her first glimpse of life in Charming, California.

* * *

Jackson “Jax” Teller had never seen a car kept in such beautiful condition as the 1965 Ford Mustang that woman was driving. As Jax dials the number for Teller-Morrow, his vibrant blue eyes flicker toward the impeccably kept car. “Teller-Morrow,” the soft, gravelly voice belonging to his mother Gemma speaks over the phone.

“Hey, Ma. Can you send the tow truck out to Highway 102? There's a young woman in her early 20's with dark brown hair & blue eyes driving a candy apple red 1965 Ford Mustang,” Jax says, describing his highway companion and the car she was driving.

“Of course, baby. I'll send Chibs and Tig out there to her. And what do you think Beatrice will want for dinner? We're having a pot luck to welcome her home as a surprise for Tig. So don't spoil it when you see him,” Gemma says, knowing her oldest child and only living son would spill the beans.

“You know I won't but maybe you should ask Opie, Piney or Lydia,” Jax tells his mother, verbally promising to not tell Alex “Tig” Trager about Gemma going back to her romantic scheming. Gemma very rarely did any kind of matchmaking but when it came to true love, none of the guys' love lives stood a chance with Gemma Teller.

“Okay, I will. Get here safely – and soon,” is all Gemma says before ending the phone call.

Jax does the same before tapping his knuckles gently on the driver's side closed window. After it's rolled down once more, the blonde-haired biker bends down to lean in a little. “The tow truck is on its way, ma'am,” Jax tells her in his gravelly Californian accent; giving her a soft, friendly smile.

He may not know this woman all that well but at the very least, Jax could stay with her until Chibs & Tig arrived.

Jax also had the strongest feeling that none of their lives would ever be the same after midnight tonight…


End file.
